


I'm not asking for much, just your love

by Asphyxiation (cat_in_my_hat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oikawa being a dork, Suga works at a bakery just because, and cliche, totally self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_in_my_hat/pseuds/Asphyxiation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa isn’t a troll – because trolls are ugly – and, while Oikawa allows that yes, he is a bit sadistic, and yes, if little Tobio-chan injured his leg bad enough to suspend any and all physical activities for the rest of his life, Oikawa wouldn’t be unhappy¸ but like, he isn’t a total asshole. Except for today, because Iwa-chan’s acting strange and he won’t tell Oikawa why and it’s really giving him the shits, so he’s going full throttle into douche bag territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not asking for much, just your love

**Author's Note:**

> This was named 'Im Oisuga trash help' on my laptop and that just about summarizes my feelings about this. I'm sorry in advance for this cliched un-beta'd mess. 4give me pls.  
> Title taken from Pentatonix's Water because originality is for losers.

Oikawa has great people skills. Really – its less arrogance and more _fact_ at this point – but it still doesn’t mean he doesn’t have his moments of absolute ‘ _What the fuck am I supposed to do, how do emotions even happen?_ ’. This is expressly true when Iwaizumi develops a _crush_ and gets rejected (which is somewhat expected, Iwa-chan is a brute and has no taste for romance or _tact_ ), and while Oikawa can deal with _defeated_ spikers, he cannot in any way, shape or form, deal with _heartbroken_ spikers, because, like, _ew emotions_?

It begins like this;                            

 “Iwa-chan, if you keep standing in the corner like that,” Oikawa says as Iwaizumi stares at his drink bottle blankly, “You’ll grow mushrooms out of your head and fungi isn’t in this season.”

He expects a well-deserved kick to be aimed at his sides for that, but all he gets is a half-assed drink bottle to the temple.

“You meanie _, Iwa-chan_ ,” Oikawa whines, in that voice that he _knows_ pisses Iwaizumi off, but receives a grunt instead of the usual and expected, ‘ _Shut up Trashikawa and start running’_.

He huffs out a quick, “ _Iwa-chan’s cranky today_ ,” before following him out of the change rooms to start warm up exercises.

Oikawa isn’t a troll – because trolls are ugly – and, while Oikawa allows that yes, he is a bit sadistic, and yes, if little Tobio-chan injured his leg bad enough to suspend any and all physical activities for the rest of his life, Oikawa wouldn’t be _unhappy_ ¸ but like, he isn’t a total asshole. Except for today, because Iwa-chan’s acting strange and he won’t tell Oikawa _why_ and it’s really giving him the shits, so he’s going full throttle into douche bag territory. 

“Hey, Iwa-chan,” he calls while they’re running past the girl’s track team, “You’re acting weird today. Is it constipation?”

And if he spoke a little louder than necessary – well, no one can prove anything.

Iwaizumi goes this fantastic shade of red – he almost goes purple when they jog past this one, brown headed girl, Oikawa notices smugly – and aims a _hard_ kick at Oikawa’s hip and he’d be lying if he said that didn’t hurt more than usual.

“Guuuwaaah, _Iwa-chan that’s just cruelty_ ,” he spits, hunched over as the rest of his team jog past him. Only Kindaichi stops to see if he’s okay, to which Oikawa replies with, “ _Yutaro-chan is a kind, kind junior who cares deeply about his senpais. It’s truly touching_ ”.

He might have a bruise for the next few days, but Oikawa saw something interesting, and that’s more than enough to make up for it.

_The brown haired girl on the track team, eh?_

 

 

He’s in the middle of changing out of his training gear when Matsukawa comes over to him, already changed back into his school gear and says, “You’re an asshole, you know that?”

Oikawa pouts in response, “And here _I_ thought you were going to say something nice. I’m sorry for having such high expectations of you.”

Matsukawa doesn’t even blink, “Just leave Iwaizumi alone for a little while, okay? You of all people should know that rejections are hard to get over.”

He so badly wants to squawk back, red-faced, ‘ _The break up was mutual okay?’_ but refrains because the words _Iwaizumi_ and _rejection_ were muttered in the same sentence and that’s just impossible, “ _Iwa-chan was rejected_?”

It’s a good thing that Iwaizumi has already left, because Oikawa definitely said that louder than necessary, but this is major stuff, okay?

Matsukawa looks slightly uncomfortable, but Oikawa isn’t letting him escape now, not when he has the information Oikawa needs, “Yeah? I thought you knew.”

“Well, I don’t,” If he’s honest, it stings a little that he _doesn’t_ know. Iwa-chan was supposed to tell him everything and vice versa, “So spill.”

“He confessed to a girl on the track team this morning but she turned him down,” Matsukawa scratches the back of his neck, “Look, I don’t know if I was supposed to tell you, so just keep quiet about it, please?”

It stings, also, because _Oikawa_ should be telling people to be nice to poor, fragile Iwa-chan, because that’s what _best friends_ do and okay, maybe he’s being irrational, but being sensible was never really his forte ( _it was always Iwa-chan’s,_ a stupid voice in his head murmurs, and Oikawa feels homicidal).

 On the way home, he resolves not to talk to Iwa-chan about it until Iwa-chan brings it up, because apparently that’s the way little Hajime wants it to be. He’s still a little pissed though, and he stomps his way to his favourite bakery.

 

 

There are two (three, but the third reason is totally undisclosed) reasons why he likes this bakery. One is because of its milk bread. Never has he tasted it so sweet, with just the right amount of buttery undertones – it basically makes him weak at the knees just thinking about it. The second reason is because of its location. It’s close enough to his school that it’s not a nuisance to get to, but it’s just far enough away that he can go there without bumping into anyone he knows (or that knows him – he has quite a large fan club).

The third and completely non-existent reason is because the part-time staff compile of one dear and angelic Sugawara Koushi, the cutest and most _refreshing_ member of the Karasuno volleyball team.

Just to preface; Oikawa does not have a crush on Sugawara Koushi. Not at all. Not even a little bit. (Oikawa has also not been a very good liar, but that is so completely unrelated).

“Welcome – oh, hey, Oikawa-san, it’s been a while,” Suga-chan smiles, leaning against the counter as Oikawa saunters in, “Do you want some milk bread? It just got finished baking!”

“Yes please, Suga-chan,” he says, a small smile on his lips. Suga looks particularly lovely today – his hair is fluffy, and his cheeks are blushed pink. Oikawa would usually take this time to tease (flirt with) Suga about anything and everything, but he’s mind is far away and focussed on Iwaizumi and why he didn’t tell _his best friend_ that he had a crush big enough to warrant a confession.

He’s always told Iwaizumi everything. Has even had the ‘ _Fucking hell, Shittykawa too much information_ ’ thrown at him more times than he can count. But – it’s not as though he _really_ cares that Iwa-chan didn’t tell him. Iwa-chan obviously thinks Oikawa is not important enough for this information, but that’s okay, because Oikawa is okay. He can handle it. (But he really can’t because Iwaizumi is his rock, his everything. Why couldn’t he be that for him?).

“Hellooo,” Suga-chan waves a hand in front of his face, and Oikawa immediately focuses on him, “You spaced out for a second there.”

“Oh, sorry, haha,” Oikawa sticks out his tongue and flashes Suga-chan a peace sign, “Just thinking up ways to destroy Karasuno at the prefecture preliminaries.”

 A lesser man would react negatively, with profanities, but little, unpredictable Suga-chan bares his fangs and laughs, “Good to hear. I can’t think of anything more boring than an opponent who gives up before the fight.”

Oikawa pursues this line of banter – because it’s fun, easy, _predictable_ (or as predictable as things get in a conversation with Sugawara Koushi) and that’s what Oikawa really needs right now. And he can almost forget about his not-problem with Iwazumi when Koushi laughs and in his head the sound is accompanied by a church choir and is it just him or did the room light up a little?

He’s happily chewing on his milk bread, listening to Suga-chan talk – apparently the freak-duo finally confessed to each other (it’s a funny story, and Suga-chan is in tears talking about school festivals and goats) and feeling more content than he has the right to be.

“- It was really cute though. I thought Nishinoya and Tanaka were going to flood the school with how much they were crying,” Suga leans on his hands and sighs, “I’ve been trying to convince Daichi to confess to the captain of Nekoma, but he said he’d only do it after I confessed first.”

Oikawa feels a lump form in his throat from his definitely- _not_ -a-crush-crush, and asks, straight faced, “Oho, Suga-chan has a crush?”

Suga flushes pink around his ears, and Oikawa is definitely _not_ jealous (but he totally is, because, even if he doesn’t-but-totally-does have feelings for Suga-chan, Suga-chan is _his_ – they have a little world inside this homely bakery and Suga smiles like he’s the sun and _goddammit he’s in too deep_ ).

“Well, yeah,” Suga hesitates, before opening his mouth to say something else, but Oikawa has already put money down on the counter and is running out of the door, a quick, ‘ _Thankyouseeyoubye_ ’ tossed over his shoulder.

_This day_ , Oikawa thinks, _just gets worse_.

 

The next day wakes to Oikawa feeling like – well, shit. At least he still _looks_ cute. (Who is he kidding, he always looks cute).

He walks into the school strutting like a queen and turns his nose up at Iwa-chan when he tries to greet him with a casual, “Oikawa, what’s up?”

The rest of the day continues like this; Oikawa chooses to go and bother Kindaichi during break – ‘ _At least he has an appreciation for his beautiful senpai_ ’ he says to himself as he skilfully avoids going past Iwa-chan’s classroom. He gets into the clubroom late to change without getting caught by Iwa-chan and proceeds to toss to anyone _but_ Iwa-I-don’t-tell-my-best-friends-anything-chan. So far his plan of skilful avoidance is working fabulously, more fabulous than he ever would have thought.

Well – it’s working until Iwa-chan corners him _after_ practice, holding his well-ironed school clothes as hostages.

He has that look on his face that says he’ll murder Oikawa if Oikawa tries to run, so he just sits on the bench and looks at the floor resolutely.

“Crappykawa,” Iwaizumi snaps, “What’s wrong with you, Shittykawa?”

Oikawa blanches, “Iwa-chan, don’t insult me _twice_.”

“Don’t ignore me all day,” a pause, “Trashikawa”

Pouting, Oikawa says, arms crossed, “Well, since Iwa-chan doesn’t trust me with his feelings, I assumed that I wasn’t trusted with your time, either.”

“What the fuck,” Iwaizumi says, “Are you a fucking idiot, of course I trust you!”

“Then why didn’t you tell me that you had a crush?” Iwaizumi freezes, but Oikawa continues, “Iwa-chan, why didn’t you tell me?”

There’s a silence, for a while, until Iwaizumi clenches his hands (rest in peace, Oikawa’s ironed clothes) and says, “Because it’s embarrassing. Besides, you wouldn’t have been much help. _You_ can’t even accept that you like Karasuno’s third year setter.”

“I don’t like Suga-chan,” he answers immediately.

“There is literally a bakery next to your house, and you chose to walk _forty-five minutes_ to this bakery and you expect me to believe that you don’t like ‘ _Suga-chan_ ’.”

Oikawa’s mouth twitches, “Their milk bread is the best? And! Why are you changing the subject? Why did Mattsun know if your crush was _embarrassing_ , huh?”

“Matsukawa knows?”

Oikawa nods, huffing.

Iwa-chan sits down and puts his head in his hands, “I didn’t know he knew,” he says, “I didn’t want anyone to know.”

Oikawa considers his friend, from the way his ears glow red and how his hands treble slightly on his face, and replies softly, “Why didn’t you want _me_ to know?”

Iwaizumi looks up at him, like he’s crazy or something, “Because you, you have the entire female population of this school wrapped around your finger. You _don’t_ have issues with girls – or love in general,” he mutters, “I didn’t – still don’t – want to rely on you.”

He thinks about Suga, then, in the light of Iwaizumi’s words and wants to tell him that he’s so, so _wrong_ , but he bites his tongue and rests his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“I think Iwa-chan was brave to confess,” he says, “Even if you are a brute.”

“Shittykawa,” the insult has no heat behind it, and Oikawa smiles, if only a little bit.

They stay silent and together like this for a few minutes, before Oikawa rubs his face against Iwaizumi’s shoulder, whining.

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan,” he moans, ignoring the indignant huff of, ‘ _Stop, Trashikawa, you’re all sweaty,’_ from Iwaizumi, “Iwa-chan, it’s _terrible_ , I like Suga-chan.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“ _Iwa-chan_ , this is _serious_.”

“It’s hard to take you seriously when you smell like _that_ ,” Iwaizumi shoves him away, scrunching his nose.

Oikawa huffs and takes his once-ironed clothes, “And whose fault is it that I smell so bad? Iwa-chan shouldn’t make a habit of taking people’s clothes; otherwise you won’t be very popular with the girls.”

He gets a kick for that, but his heart is light, and he feels like he’s soaring, because Iwa-chan is _back_ and _they’re_ back and it’s almost perfect until, when they begin to walk home Oikawa remembers Suga and how Suga _likes_ someone, and his mood plummets.

“What am I supposed to do about Suga-chan?” he asks idly, the night time breeze comfortable on the back of his neck.

Iwaizumi looks at him like he’s stupid, “Dress up as cupid and shoot him with an arrow? What else do you think, Shittykawa, you _tell_ him.”

“Iwa-chan says weird things sometimes,” is all Oikawa says in response, finding peace in Iwaizumi’s words, and thinks, ‘ _If Iwa-chan can do it, I can do it too_.’

 

“Oikawa-san, how are you?” Suga-chan beams and Oikawa feels like he’s being hit with the sun’s rays and thinks something vague about sun burns and how unattractive they are on him, “I was a little worried since you left in such a hurry last week.”

“I’m feeling good today, Suga-chan,” he says when he can form sentences again, flashing Sugawara a smile he’s been told makes girls swoon or something, “And sorry about last week, I was feeling a little sick. Never mind that now, how’s Suga-chan going today?”

Before Suga can respond, a customer walks in, and momentarily Suga stops paying attention to Oikawa to serve them. Oikawa steels his resolve as he watches Suga wave the man goodbye and decides to rip off the metaphorical band-aid.

“Sorry Oikawa-”

“Suga-chan,” he interrupts, “Suga-chan, I like you. Please consider going out with me.”

Oikawa’s heart is the only thing he can hear, beating loud against his rib cage, but he keeps his expression schooled into one of confidence (Even if his hands shake a little, but he puts them behind his back so no one can tell). Through his nerves, he doesn’t notice the dusting of pink flushing across Suga’s nose and ears, but it doesn’t really matter because Suga huffs out a, ‘ _You idiot_ ’ before pulling out his phone.

Oikawa asks, as his heart drops to his feet, “What are you doing?”

“Well,” says Suga, tapping away on his phone, “I can’t have a boyfriend without out knowing his phone number, can I?”

His heart speeds from his feet to his head, and he beams, “That’s a yes, then?”

Suga smiles at him, and Oikawa finds it hard to breathe because Suga looks beautiful in the afternoon light (in any light), “It’s a yes. A definite yes.”

 

OMAKE

 

"Mattsun!" Oikawa calls, waving his hands above his head, "Mattsun, how did you know about Iwa-chan's disastrous love?"

Matsukawa looks at him blandly, "Because the girl he confessed to is my girlfriend."

(And if Iwaizumi ends up not talking to Oikawa because he calls him 'Homewrecker-chan' all practice, well - he's got Suga-chan, so its not all that bad.)

 


End file.
